A Morning Coffee
by BreakingLocks
Summary: Ah Yes A Morning Coffee. So Sweet, So Calming And So Cliche. Its A Normal Thing To Happen In A Romance Novel, But This Isn't Just A Romance Novel. This Is A Homestuck Fanfic. So What Could This Innocent Title Be Hiding? WARNING! *Karkat x OC* *May Contain Violence And Sexual Themes in Future*
1. Welcome To Abronside

Abronside is a normal place to live. Well maybe that was a lie. Here in Abronside No One Ages, Always staying the age they are. No one really remembers when it started; they just know that it's been awhile. There aren't even any adults, making life very different. The trolls and humans living together. Many of the older teens have the more important jobs. Such as the services, Police officers, Teachers, Business Men, and you get the point. Or they choose to further their education, leaving the bills unpaid. Everyone one in Abronside has an older or younger sibling of the same sex, never has there been a brother and sister.

I don't know if you're more interested in Abronside or you now have more reason never to come...

But let's just see what this mysterious place has to other?


	2. A Girl With A Secret?

I suppressed the need to rub my aching calves as I walked alongside the noisy chatter of girls. I gave a few nods and fake giggles acting along, though it wasn't really needed as I couldn't feel 'His' presence today. His constant following irritated me though I pretended not to notice, if I showed any signs of knowing this whole thing would go haywire. All my hard work would be for nothing. I sighed thanking the heavens for a day off; though it was most likely he was caught up at the office trying to figure out my last stunt. Giving the news to an unsuspecting family? Whatever the case I was free for the time being, this would be a great chance to tell the Boss I'd taken care of the job.

"Oh I just remembered I've to go to the bakery to get some things for dinner!" I exclaimed with slight fake shock. The girls understood and said their goodbyes, telling me to text them later. I quickly wondered off down a cut off path, coming to a couple of rows of run down housing blocks. I scurried down the tight alley ways until I got to a rusted old door that had been kicked in far too many times. Knocking the wood of the boarded window twice, the door opened for me.

Time to finally get paid.


	3. Detective Vantas

Frustrated, the young troll sat pulling at his black locks. He continued to flip through the pages in the folder hoping that something new might appear, but no luck. Once again there was a murder but no murderer, another crime he could not solve. Though he 'knew' who the murderer was but he had nothing to back it up, she never leaves a single clue. She was smart, he gave her that.

"Look you have been keeping close eye over this girl for months now and we have found nothing." The blind troll stated, fixing her red glasses.

"There's something not right here, but I just know it's her. With no evidence all we have is gut feeling " He gripped the sheets of paper out of frustration, crinkling them.

Red glaring frames frowned down upon him. "Exactly, we have no evidence. But we can't go on your gut feeling; it hasn't been the best in the past."

The short tempered troll pushed back his chair forcefully and slammed the papers onto the desk, before stomping out the office building.

Wrapping his bright red scarf around his neck to try and protect him from the cold. His attempts were in vein. He had a chill creeping up his spine.

The Streets were empty, which was normal for this part of Abronside. Flarstone Walk is a quiet place, even during rush hour. He walked around the back of the building and unlocked his car, getting into the front and driving out of this place.

After almost kicking his door in he sat on the arm of his chair, staring at his wall. This wall was covered in newspaper clippings, Articles, Pictures and his notes. Just because he was the best and leading detective in Abronside doesn't mean he remembers everything. He frowned as he came across the picture, her picture.

Long dark brown locks, pale skin, Greyish blue eyes, a small nose sat just above a sly smirk. Her small rounded face attached to a slightly pudgy body, not fat but not thin. Her small hands matched her height, small. But all the while this little thing was deadly. She is...

Delena Skyfer


End file.
